


Wind and Snow

by WyrdeKid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genyatta Secret Santa Gift 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrdeKid/pseuds/WyrdeKid
Summary: Times of needing to be together are not as lost as Genji thinks; will he admit wanting to be closer?This is a gift for T! (tumblr: hopeless-nightowl) I hope you like it!





	Wind and Snow

As Genji raked the coals of their large fire pit, he thought the situation was a little funny. When he had agreed to come live amongst Omnics, he had really thought that many of the old concerns of self- preservation would be thrown out. Then of course, the world proved him wrong again when Zenyatta had, noting the decreasing temperature, urged they go inside.

Once they had, he had guided him to a large warming room just below the heart of the monastery.

“Master, why is the cold any concern to us? You told me that Omnics feel no discomfort from the cold.” Genji had asked as they moved towards the center of the room to be near the fire pit.

“That is true Genji, and were this winter in a more temperate region, there would be no concern. But here in Nepal, the temperature can drop to a degree that is damaging to our circuits, and I would imagine yours as well.”

The fire had been sufficiently stoked for now, so he handed the rake to a nearby monk, who bowed in thanks and took his post. It wasn’t necessary for him to ask; the responsibility of shared work was well understood here.

His share of the work done, he drifted a little through the group. He didn’t want to admit it, but at times like this, when he couldn’t hone his fighting skills or perform tasks around the monastery, he felt a little lost. The monks were all very kind, but he only ever felt grounded to this place in the presence of his teacher. As he moved through the group, trying to seem as though he were casually inspecting the room instead of just wandering, he caught sight of his master.

Zenyatta was cross legged upon a mat by the wall, conversing with one of the sisters. When they saw him coming, she rose to her feet.

“Wonderful speaking with you brother.” She bowed.

“The same to you.” He returned the gesture, and she began to walk away.

She stopped upon reaching Genji, and the two exchanged greetings.

“Hello master-“ he bowed deeply- “might I sit with you?”

His teacher gestured towards the space next to him. “Of course my student, please join me if you wish.”

Genji sat down, feeling almost silly for the serious way he regarded his master. Zenyatta had that affect on him, a being so wise that it baffled him, and yet so down to earth.

“Do you still find yourself surprised that we perform this self-maintenance?” His teacher asked, referring to his earlier confusion.

Genji chuckled. “Honestly? It is still something of a surprise. In a way, it’s nice. Seeing everyone have to be together like this… it’s nice.”

“In vulnerable times, we collect to protect each other.” Genji could hear pride in his master’s voice, pride in his fellows.

“I guess I have missed vulnerability.” His teacher looked at him quizzically, silently encouraging him to continue. He went on. “With my body being what it is, I was always more resistant than the others. In the winter, I would see them start to slow, shiver. They would tell my I was lucky, but I would feel nothing but envy.”

His voice must have betrayed some lingering bitterness, as Zenyatta put a hand on his shoulder.

“Genji, a healing wound requires attention, but too much, too quickly may only damage it further. I am glad that you wish to inspect the past, but perhaps there are still some memories with which a new relationship must be built. Would you agree?” His voice was gentle and free of judgement as always, but with a slightly stronger hint of concern than was normal.

He nodded, agreeing with the wisdom of the monk. “Some of those feelings are not as processed as I had thought, I shall have to do some more work in sorting my feelings for my old friends.”

“It is alright Genji, you have already walked a great deal along your path of healing, there is no shame in having more to go. Besides, no journey is ever truly finished.” Zenyatta spoke encouragingly, and it helped.

“Thank you master.”

As a comfortable, contemplative silence settled between them, Genji sank into his memories once more. He thought of what he would have been doing around this time years ago, before everything changed.

He would have been in Hanamura, snow blanketing the rooftops and salt piling on the sidewalks. He had never been much a fan of sweaters, so he had worn a puffed up, neon green, nylon jacket. Looking back, it was kind of a silly thing, but he’d loved being flashy, and it couldn’t have been that bad. After all he didn’t remember his steady stream of companions slowing around that time of year.

The thought of _that_ aspect of his old days was suddenly strange. Before, he had been filled with bitterness and longing, but with the help of time and his master, he shook his head at his old ways. But this time, it was almost like missing it again, but not quite. He didn’t miss the want and ability to constantly find himself waking up in some strange bed, but rather the ease with which he approached a partner.

He glanced at his master sheepishly, feeling almost as if he thought this way, that Zenyatta would see it on him somehow. But of course, his nerves were unfounded, as his master’s gaze was set forward in steady meditative pose. He looked down at his knees, trying to focus on the sound of movements and the conversations of the monks. In the old days, he wouldn’t have waited. The moment someone caught his interest, he would have said something immediately. Was it his confidence? Or did he just have more to lose here?

“What a truly lovely evening, Genji.” Zenyatta broke the silence and his thought pattern, bringing him to the present.

“Yes master, quite peaceful.” He quickly supplied.

Zenyatta tilted his head back. “Can you hear it? Just outside, the wind and snow have their dance, bringing us together here. The blessings of the Iris are truly endless.”

Genji smiled, letting his anxiety slip away. “You are the only one I’ve ever known to seek the beauty in a blizzard, master.”

“Beauty is everywhere, be it in nature around us, or elsewhere beside us.” He glanced at Genji briefly before casting his gaze around the room.

Genji felt some of his worry return. Why had his master said that? He had an idea, but he was too terrified to entertain it, just in case he was misreading the signal.

“I am needed elsewhere.” Zenyatta told him as he readied to stand. “Would you care to follow?”

Genji shook his head. “No thank you master, I will remain here.” He bowed.  “Have fun stoking the fire.”

He chuckled. “Thank you, my student, I shall relish the task.” Then he bowed and left.

Now alone, Genji realized he was feeling tired. He activated the charging function of the meditation mat and bent forward with his hands on his knees. As he drifted off, he took his masters advice and listened to the blizzard, if only to quiet his own storm.

“Genji.”

He woke to a gentle touch upon his shoulder.

“Master?” He sat up and looked around, seeing a few monks still charging. The fire had died, so he supposed the storm had passed and it had warmed a bit.

“Follow me, there is something I wish for you to see.” His master’s voice was cheerful and conspiratorial.

He followed him from the warming room to the entrance to the monastery. The sight outside made him step back.

The world looked flat, new. Everything had been blanketed by glimmering white, from the statues to the steps, it was undisturbed.

“Look upon it Genji, the gift of the storm. Such calm beauty left in the wake of chaos. Do you like it?”

The expectancy in Zenyatta’s voice was unexpected to Genji, he asked as though it was a gift that he had made just for his student.

“It is… an enchanting sight.” The snow was beautiful, but was not the true cause of Genji’s enchantment. “But master, why are you so excited to share it with me? I didn’t know you had such an appreciation of snow.”

“I appreciate the beauty of all natural elements Genji, and I wanted to share this with you. This beauty, this moment.”  

“Perhaps, we could admire it a little while, before we begin meditation.” Genji suggested.

“A wonderful idea.” Zenyatta nodded.

They sat close to each other, and he told himself it was just to disturb as little of the snow as possible. Genji found it hard to focus on the shining view, as he had another one right next to him. Just as he readied himself to speak, Zenyatta did instead.

“Genji, please forgive the comment I am to make, but when I see beauty such as this, I think of you.” He stopped, seemingly collecting the strength to continue. “I wish that I could find all the beauty of the world, and show you all of it.”

Genji was taken aback by these words, by the vulnerability in his master’s tone, but responded quickly. He leaned in closer, resting his head on Zenyatta’s shoulder. Gently, he placed his hand in his master’s upturned palm.

“You have brought me better. You’ve given me my own beautiful calm, and the best beauty the world could ever supply.”

As he felt Zenyatta grip his hand in turn, and tilt his head towards him, he realized that he really didn’t miss the way it was before. He was happy knowing where he woke up, and being nervous to speak his heart. It was all the sweeter that way, when he realized that all of it was returned.

  

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Genyatta Holidays!


End file.
